


Always

by Zey10



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zey10/pseuds/Zey10
Summary: Just another Binwoo lovestory.orJust Dongmin waking up on top of a stranger and seeing him at work after a couple of months.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything. Please be kind to me. Also, English is not my native tongue forgive me for any mistakes. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Moonbin.  
  


Moonbin sits fidgetting on their dinner table.

He blames Minhyuk. 

It is Minhyuk’s fault that he is back at his own home. He shouldn’t have let that little devil convince him to have dinner with his family. 

This discomfort is Minhyuk’s fault. He will make Minhyuk suffer when he goes home to their shared apartment. He will have his revenge later but now he just wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

He can’t really focus since he feels uncomfortable. It has been 4 years since his last meal with his parents and well that memory isn’t really a nice one. That was the night he stormed out of the house disobeying his parents or his dad in particular.

Flashback... (4 years ago)

The night started well. Everyone was at their best mood since the opening of their 8th hotel was a massive success. All their favorite food was at the table. Dinner was undeniably scrumptious. They were telling each other stories and trying to catch up with one another. 

“ How’s your day Bin-ah?” Mom asked.

“Hmnn.. it was okay, I guess. We had our midterms then I went to dance practice with Minhyuk after”

“Oh, how’s Minhyuk? He hasn’t visited since last month.. we miss him already”

“He is good as ever mom. He is just a bit busy since we will be having a dance competition next month. You know he is such a perfectionist. He stays at school to practice for hours and hours! I’d say he is practicing too much. I would die if it was me!!”

Laughter erupted at the dining table as Moonbin’s family laughed at how animated he is in telling his story. His dad was the first one to cut the laughter though.

“You are graduating soon Bin. You should start learning about our business. Clear your schedule every mondays and wednesdays so you can visit the company”

There was an eerie silence on the table. Both Sua and their Mom know that he is really not interested in joining the business but no one is brave enough to say it to their Dad. 

“About that Dad.. I don’t think I would like to be in our company”

“What do you mean? I have been building our company over these past few years and you and Sua will be managing it when you get older”

“But I don’t really like business Dad.”

“How would you know you haven’t even tried it yet? Clear your schedule, I will have the driver pick you up on your dorm after class so you can learn a thing or two about managing our business”

“Dad... I just want to dance and teach dance. Maybe I can have a dance school with Minhyuk. We will be great teachers dad! We can teach kids and maybe some adults too. You know Minhyukie is really good at dancing I bet he can even choreograph for idols!”

Bin was busy rambling about how good Minhyuk was when he felt Sua nudge him under the table. Their Dad is visibly upset with Bin and is trying to control his anger. 

“I’m really sorry dad but I dont think I can do what you are asking from me”

“I am not asking you, I am telling you. Know the difference from that” He said in a very cold tone. 

“But dad!”

“No buts Moonbin. We support you in almost everything that you like. Now this time you follow me or leave the house.”

Moonbin never really disobeyed his parents despite being mischievous he still follows what they ask from him. But now, he feels very violated after being directed about what he needs to do in his life. He did not know where he found his courage but he suddenly stood up and marched to his room, packed his clothes and went out of the house. That was the last meal he had with them. 

End of flashback~

He never really cut off ties with his family. He had just been aloof with them and tried his best to avoid seeing them. He declined every offer to meet them. Until last night when Minhyuk pretended to be him and responded to his mom’s text message agreeing to come home for dinner. 

“Bin oppa.. you are spacing out again!” Sua whined.

“Ah I’m sorry, I’m just thinking of something”

“Something? Or someone? Come on! Tell me!!! Tell me before mom and dad arrives! Yes?”

“Don’t be silly. I was just thinking how much I’ve missed my annoying ugly little sister”

“Liar.. well we missed you too stupid brother!”

The two were still bickering when their parents entered the dinning room. Moon bin froze and did not know what to do. However his worries quickly evaporated when his mom rushed and hugged him tight. 

“I miss you so much bin-ah!”

“ I missed you too mom” Bin whispered trying to control the sobs escaping from his lips.

“Thank you for finally coming home! Don’t you ever do that again! You are now required to visit me every week to make up for our lost time. Now go to your father and say sorry! You little brat” 

Moonbin stood up and went to his dad who simply opened his arms to embrace him.

“I am sorry dad.. I have been foolish”

“It’s alright. I have been wrong too just don’t run away from us again. Your mom cries whenever you decline to see us. You should have seen how she jumped yesterday when she read your message.” His dad says as he released Bin from his hug.

“Still I’m very sorry dad. It was very childish of me to..”

“Let us talk about it some other time ok? For now let us eat. Your mom cooked your favorites and she even packed some for you to take home already” 

They ate dinner heartily sharing stories about anything under the sun. They talked about their friends, business, food and travels. 

Moonbin told them about his struggles after he graduated. About how he and Minhyuk took too many part time jobs to save money so they can open up their own dance school. It took them time but now, they have established their name in the industry that they are never out of students. He shared that he enjoyed teaching kids and young adults dance while Minhyuk seems to enjoy teaching adults. He just can’t help but marvel at how dance becomes an expression of his feelings and thoughts, one of the things he learned to develop with Minhyuk. 

Time passed by quickly soon it was time for Moonbin to go back to his apartment where Minhyuk would surely be waiting.

He might not need to punish Minhyuk after all. If he is nice, he would even share some of his food to him. After all, Minhyuk is his family too. 

As he neared their home, he decided that Minhyuk would definitely not be punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t so bad isn’t it? Tell me your thoughts I would appreciate them! Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did figure out how to add another chapter! Yey!

Dongmin. 

Dongmin woke up with a start. Something seems off but he can’t seem to point it out. He just shakes off the feeling maybe this was an effect of being heart broken. He climbed out of bed and freshened himself in the bathroom.

He was about to cook breakfast when he realized he haven’t seen his phone yet. He went back to his room and found it near the bottom of the bed. He might have knocked it off when he feel asleep and to make matters worst the batteries have died.

He grabbed his charger and went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

He was frying pancakes when his phone came to life and beeped non stop. Notifications came flooding in. That is when it hit him. Why is he not at work? For heaven’s sake today is Friday. He was supposed to present in today’s meeting!

_ Damn this stupid heart. He cried until wee hours this morning then lost track of the day of the week. He honestly thought it was Saturday! _

How can I be so stupid! Stupid! Yeah maybe that is why he cheated on me! I’m just stupid!

With these thoughts in mind he hurriedly fixed himself and rushed to work. He was about to enter his office when somebody called him.

“Dongmin!”

He turned back to see that it was his bestfriend, Jinwoo. He felt relief soothe through his veins when he saw that the other was grinning. He was 40 mins late and the meeting was probably over but he is smiling. _This was a good sign wasn’t it?_

“Hey, hyung. I am really sorry I’m late..”

“Yeah you are late. For the very first time our model employee was late! Ha! And they tell me I’m slow! I came earlier than you today! Beat that!” He was teasing Dongmin when he noticed how sullen he looked.

“I woke up late, I guess and..”

He was cut off by Jinwoo dragging him inside his office.

“What happened to you? You look like a walking dead. Your eyes are puffy. Are you sick? Do you have fever? Did you take your medicines? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?”

Jinwoo was rambling questions about his health. Gone was the teasing, he is now very worried. Very typical of his bestfriend who cares for almost every little thing. He would even spend his last money to buy food for a stray dog. He was very lucky to have Jinwoo in his life. He was his pillar of support ever since college and seeing him now makes Dongmin want to cry his heart out to his hyung.

“He cheated on me hyung” was the only thing Dongmin managed to utter before he breaks into a crying mess in the arms of his bestfriend.

“Shh.. It’s ok.. cry it out.. you don’t have to tell me now.. just cry it out” Jinwoo says as he continuously pats his bestfriend’s back.

After a couple of minutes of crying, sobbing and drenching Jinwoo’s clothes with tears, Dongmin sighed.

“He cheated on me with his new flatmate. No wonder he always wants to go home early from our dates. Ever since his new flatmate moved, I was not able to borrow his phone. He changed the passcode saying the old was too common. I was never suspicious hyung. I trusted him. I was so stupid!”

“How did you find out?”

“I wanted to surprise him. Since we got off the office early yesterday, I decided to visit him and bring him food. I know he is not at work since it was a Thursday. It turned out I was the one to be surprised. When I opened the door, I found them making out on the couch, I guess they did not hear me since the TV was on.”

“Hmnn.. go on”

“They were kissing passionately hyung. My heart shattered. How can he do that to me! He even had our plushie beside him and our photo is just beside the table. How can he kiss someone and not think of me? Am I not good enough?”

“No, it’s not your fault. Come on, I want you to go home and rest. I will be sending you the files you need so you can work from home. The meeting was postponed since the CEO has something to attend to so no need to worry.”

Dongmin was too tired to argue. He just got his bag and followed Jinwoo out of his office.

On the corridor, he heard his colleagues talking about something. He might just be too distracted to understand most of it but he definitely heard the words _s_ _omeone new, gay and handsome_ .

He stopped on his tracks and faced Jinwoo. Panic starting to creep on him.

“Hyung, how did they know?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I heard them. They said gay. I know they know my preference and I don’t have a problem with that. But how did they know that he has someone new? And that he is handsome for that matter? How did they know I was cheated on? Am I that oblivious that I am the only one who doesn’t know?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! They are not talking about you. You are thinking too much. Go home Dongmin and get some rest ok?”

“But.. I heard them” Dongmin insisted. 

“Well, you heard wrong. Now scoot and go home. Text me when you are home” 

Dongmin just gave up since he knows he won’t win against his bestfriend this time. With a heavy heart he headed home.

Maybe Jinwoo was right. Maybe sleep and rest will make him better. Just maybe he can forget his heartbreak when he wakes up. Maybe just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Bin.

It was already more than a month since he reconnected ties with his family. Bin is really happy. He really is but he just misses the silence and stillness of his weekends.

Eversince he lived with Minhyuk, who now prefers to be called Rocky, he had the luxury of spending the weekends quietly. They would just laze around their home, order delivery and occassionally play some videogames. Rocky has a different way of showing he cares. He doesn’t often verbalize how much he cares for the people around him but he would never ever leave them.

Family is one big thing for Rocky and Bin knows how lucky he is to have Rocky as his family throughout the years. Now, he suddenly misses his weekends with Rocky since he is currently at their family home.

Since he rekindled with this family, he became true to his promise to his mom that he would spend weekends with them and now he is suffering interegotations from his mom and Sua.

“Come on Bin! Tell me! Who are you inlove with now?” Sua repeated for the nth time.

“That is oppa for you Sua. Have you forgotten that I am older than you?” He chided as he playfully pinched her.

“You are no fun. Boring!” She shouted as she marched off the kitchen to her room.

“You two never get tired of bickering don’t you?” His mom asked as she lovingly gazed her offsprings.

“Well she started it Mom. She never shuts up doesn’t she?”

“She just misses you, you know.”

“I know Mom. I miss her too! But I don’t bombard her with like a thousand questions! She really is something!”

Her mom laughed at how frustrated Bin looked. Then she became serious which made Bin nervous.

“Bin-ah. Can I ask you a favor?”

“Hmnn.. you are making me nervous Mom. What is it?”

“I know, the last time we talked about this you ran from home. But can you bear an open mind this time honey?”

“Okay...”

“You see your Dad and I have been talking lately. I know he won’t ask of you so I’m asking in his behalf. Could you, or would you like to consider learning about our business?”

“Mom...”

“I know your dance school is successful and I am not telling you to leave it behind. Maybe just give our business a chance? Just give it a try honey, if you really don’t find it interesting then that’s fine”

Moonbin cannot really decline his mom’s request. He had just been with his family and he really doesn’t want to be without them again.

“Okay, but can I just you know.. Maybe visit twice or thrice a week? I cannot leave Minhyuk alone to manage the school he will kill me mom.”

“Of course honey! Your dad will be delighted!”

“Yeah, I guess so”

“Why the long face, I am sure you would find it interesting honey!”

“Whatever you say mom, whatever”

His mom hugged him tight. Maybe agreeing with his mom is not a bad decision. Now he just have to figure out how he is going to tell Rocky.

After a couple of hours, he went home and has to face his dilemma of telling Rocky. He was on his bed when Rocky barged in.

“Hyung, have you seen my orange pajamas? I can’t find them in the dresser”

“I don’t know. I think I’ve seen it in the laundry bag last week? Do you really have to dress like that? You sometimes scare me at night you know!”

Moonbin noticed that Rocky is starting to sulk.

“Hey, I was just joking you know that right?”

“Whatever”

“Oh common! Hyuk you can’t be mad at me because of that”

“Whatever” Minhyuk responded coldly.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. I’ll do the laundry tomorrow. Don’t be mad”

Moonbin sighed as he knows he is gonna get conned.

“Gotcha! Of course I’m not mad hyung. How can I be?” Rocky feigned innocence and smiled mischievously as he walked and sat on Moonbin’s bed.

 _He is really a little devil._ Moonbin thought.

“But tell me what is bothering you? You’ve been awfully quiet since you returned from home? It’s unusual you know.”

“Yeah, about that.. Well.. ahm.. you know” Moon bin stuttered since he haven’t really rehearsed how he is going to say it to Rocky.

“Well? What do you mean? Hyung! Don’t tell me you commited a crime? Oh no! Did you rob a bank? How much did you get?” Rocky laughed as he poked Bin’s shoulder.

“Don’t be ridiculous! It’s just that my parents wants me to learn about our company. But this time they asked if it was okay with me. I couldn’t say no. So i agreed and told them, I would come to the company twice a week to learn.” He looked at Rocky and waited for his reaction.

“And? That’s it? No crime scene action?” Rocky responded looking bored all of a sudden.

“Yah, is that ok Hyuk? I mean I won’t be on the school twice a week. Can you manage that?

“So? I’m cool with that. Chani can take over anyways. Hyung, you really should be a lot more nicer to your mom. You broke her heart you know?”

“ Yeah, I know” Moonbin sighed as he is reminded of how he hurt his parents again.

“It’s cool hyung but you will break my heart if you don’t do the laundry tomorrow so better not forget” Rocky laughed as he stood up and left Moonbin in his room.

 _That little devil is annoyingly smart,_ Moonbin just shook his head; he really has to wash the clothes tomorrow.

However, despite having Rocky agree with the situation, Moonbin still feels bad. He hates being a nuisance to anyone. He would not want to burden anyone. He decided that maybe a drink can make him feel better.

He grabbed his jacket, said goodbye to Rocky saying a vague excuse that he just forgot something at home. He wouldn’t want him to worry more. He went out of the house and headed to the night market 2 stations away from home.


	4. Chapter 4

Dongmin.

It was already 9 pm and Dongmin cannot fall asleep. He obeyed Jinwoo’s orders as he went home and rested. He even finished his tasks and sent the files to Jinwoo. He had been lying on his bed for 2 hrs and sleep just seem to evade him.

_That’s it. I need to go out. I might go crazy staring at the ceiling ang counting those imaginary sheep!_

Dongmin got dressed and went out of his flat. Last week he passed by a night market nearby. Maybe it is still there.

Luckily for him, the night market is still on the same place where he remembers. It was a little crowded and not many seats were vacant.

 _Maybe, it’s because its Friday._ Dongmin thought.

He found and empty table that can sit two near the far end of the market. He ordered some snacks and a bottle of soju.

_Just one bottle, maybe this can make me sleepy. One.. just one.. I won’t get drunk._

One bottle became two then three. He was supposed to order his fourth bottle when a guy approached his table.

“Hi! Mind if I join you?” Says the guy.

Dongmin is already getting a bit tipsy but he can see that the man is gorgeous. He was wearing black shirt, black tattered denim pants and even a black jacket.

“What?” Dongmin answered. He can’t seem to remember what the guy was saying.

“Is it ok if I share the table with you? Don’t worry I won’t bother you. Its just that no other table is available and I badly need to drink” the man answered.

“Oh, okay” Dongmin gestured for the man to sit opposite him.

At first they were not really talking but Dongmin did not fail to notice how fast the guy drinks. He was sure he had only 3 empty bottles on his table before the man came. Now, looking at their table, the empty bottles have doubled.

Dongmin doesn’t know if it is just alcohol but he wanted to know more about this man.

_Why is he trying to get drunk?_   
_Is he ok?_   
_Did he also get cheated on?_   
_How old is he?_   
_Did he have dinner?_

His mind is already forming hundreds of questions to ask this gorgeous guy in front of him. He did not realize that he was staring intently at the said man whom he would now like to refer to as Mr. Handsome.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Uhm, yeah. Sorry was just thinking of something. How about you are you ok?”

 _Stupid. Now he caught you staring!_ Dongmin still managed to answer even after feeling flushed.

“Hmnn.. honestly? No. I could be better.”

Dongmin doesn’t know why but he feels the need to comfort this handsome stranger but before he could even ask a question. The stranger asked him.

“How bout you, you don’t seem the type who drinks regularly but it looks like you want to get drunk. What’s wrong?”

“Well, nothing much. I was just cheated on”

“Oh, I’m sorry” said Mr. Handsome with worry evident on his face.

Soon, Dongmin was pouring his heart out to this stranger. How he planned to surprise his ex, how he caught him cheating, how he was late for today’s work and how he felt he was being gossiped upon on their office.

He was already sobbing by the time he finished his story. He did not even realize that the man he was sharing his worries with actually moved to his side and is now trying to give him comfort by patting and rubbing his back.

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault. You will find someone better. Someone who deserves your love more. Someone who would cherish you and shield you from all the pain. Someone who would always love you”

As he listened to this man, he felt warmth over his heart. Something about the way he says those words makes him feel assured. Maybe it was his broken heart or it was the alcohol.

Yeah maybe it was because of alcohol that he leaned in and pressed his lips on Mr. Handsome’s lips.

The following day...

The moment Dongmin opened his eyes he knew something was amiss. _His curtains are supposed to be pale blue not grey!_

And as he slowly regains consciousness he realizes the worst. Not only is he in someone else’s bedroom he was also literally sleeping on someone!

His face was on a top of a very naked chest with very well defined abs. He was hugging this stranger whose arms were wrapped around his upper torso too.

He felt heat surge through his cheeks and by now he knows he would be as red as a tomato. He wanted to scream but he was afraid he would wake up whoever this person he is sleeping on. He tried to feel his body. Nothing feels painful. Nothing must have happened and besides they are fully clothed from the bottom. _Thank goodness!_

But he was afraid. He has to escape. He never had a one night stand and he never dreamed of having one. He slowly disentangled himself from the arms of the stranger. It was a struggle, though asleep, the stranger is strong and Dongmin really had to make an effort to remove his arm.

After a couple of minutes of struggle, he was able to break free from the iron hug and was able to see the stranger’s face and then memories came flashing back.

He is technically not a stranger! He is Mr. Handsome the man he drank with last night.

The man he was passionately kissing just a couple of hours ago. The man who drove him crazy just from his kisses and now this man is sleeping peacefully. He noticed that Mr. Handsome has a trail of hickeys from the bottom of his ear down to his shoulder blades and chest. Dongmin can’t believe his eyes.

 _Have I really done this to him? I have not even left hickeys on my ex. Fudge this is embarassing!_ Dongmin thought as he collected his belongings and wore his tshirt.

While Dongnim is still having his internal struggle, Mr. Handsome is still sleeping like baby. He seems so peaceful and adorable. Dongmin cannot help himself as he took his phone out and captured a picture of this Handsome stranger.

 _A remembrance of my first and only one night stand. But can this be considered a one night stand?_ Dongmin giggled to himself as he slowly backed to the door. He really will not get drunk anymore.

As head out of the house, he passed by the corridor and all his mirth dissolved. Along the hallway were pictures of the stranger and another man. They were happy. Looking at the photos he can tell that some were taken from their adolescents, they looked like high school students. The hallway looked like their journey to the present.

Dongmin has never been so ashamed of himself. Just a day ago, he caught his ex making out with someone and now he has made this stranger cheat on his partner.

If his heart can break again, it would be powder by now. He doesn’t know why it hurts so much.

He hurriedly ran through the door.

He is worse than his ex. He really is.


	5. Chapter 5

Dongmin.

Dongmin entered his apartment hastily. As he closed the door, he fell sloppily and can no longer stop his tears from falling.He had been utterly stupid. 

_How can he do such thing?_ He knows how bad it feels to be cheated on and he would never ever want to inflict the same pain he feels to someone. How reckless had he been!

Slowly, he got his phone and dialed Jinwoo’s number. He knows the latter would be on his boyfriend’s cafe. Jinwoo’s boyfriend Myungjun, his MJ hyung, owns Bright Cafe; a hole-in-the-wall cafe near their office. Jinwoo spends his weekend at the cafe helping his partner. He feels bad that he had to disturb the two but he really needs his pillar. 

After two rings, Jinwoo picked up. 

“Hyung” Dongmin said as he sobbed. 

“Hey, hey. What happened? Are you crying again?” Concern laced his voice. 

“I am the worst hyung.” 

“Don’t say that. I am coming over. Let’s talk things out ok? You are home right? Stay where you are ok? I’ll be there in 5” 

Dongmin did not have the chance to answer. He just heard Jinwoo talking to someone on the other end, presumably Myungjun hyung and then a beeping sound. 

The line has been long dead but Dongmin haven’t moved an inch from where he was slumped. He even held the phone the same way as if he was still talking to Jinwoo on the other end. 

He was woken from his reverie when his door opened revealing a panting Jinwoo and Myungjun. They must have ran through the stairs. 

“Hey Dongmin. What happened? Come on” Jinwoo was panicky. He had never seen Dongmin on this state. He slowly helped him on his feet and brought him to the dining table. 

The three of them sat on Dongmin’s dining table. Seeing these two made Dongmin feel at ease. His heart has calmed. Maybe, things would get better. 

“Here eat first. I packed all your favorites and even had another slice of chocolate cake!” MJ cheerfully said trying to inflect his bright and sunny disposition to Dongmin. 

“Thanks hyung” Dongmin was touched. Like his Jinwoo hyung, his Myungjun hyung really cares for him. No matter how disastrous his past days have been he is really blessed to have such friends. 

He silently ate and admittedly he feels a little better. Jinwoo and Myungjun was just patiently waiting for him. Once he was done, he took a deep breath. Jinwoo was the first to break the silence.

“Do you feel better?” Jinwoo asked. 

“A bit hyung. I guess the chocolate cake does magic” Dongmin tried to joke but failed miserably as his face still looks forlorn. 

“Of course! My hands work like magic! See I told you Jinjin! Chocolate cake will make him feel better!” MJ said happily. 

“Yeah hyung, thank you really”

“But seriously, how are you? Do you want to talk about it?” Jinwoo urged. 

“I am the worst hyung. Definitely the worst” 

“You keep saying that. Stop it. You are not” Jinwoo touched Dongmin’s shoulder hoping to comfort him. 

“Well. I really am hyung. Last night, I can’t fall asleep so I decided that I would drink just a bottle of Soju at the market nearby. I’ve decided to just drink one, just one so I could feel sleepy”

“Okay” Jinwoo and MJ wanted to say more but they know they have to listen to Dongmin. 

“One bottle became more than one I guess. Then a stranger asked if could share the table with me and I said yes.”

“Hold up! You know it’s basic not to talk to strangers! And you are drunk” MJ blurted out. He can no longer be controlled. MJ can really be a mom at times. 

“ I was not drunk hyung. I was well.. tipsy and he doesn’t look dangerous anyway.”

“Of course he wouldn’t look dangerous! You were tipsy Dongmin” MJ was getting visibly irritated already that Jinwoo placed his hand on the former’s arm to calm him down. 

“He really is not hyung. He just might have been my age. He was dressed in black. Well, he was actually cute” Dongmin did not know why he felt the need to defend the stranger. He rationalized that he was just describing him objectively. Though cute was a downplay, he was definitely gorgeous. 

“This is unbelievable” MJ said. 

“Yeah, so I kinda told him my worries and I might have actually kissed him then” 

“Whoa. Seriously? Ok so you kissed a cute stranger. Damn you are fast son! Jinjin our baby has grown up, I can’t believe this” MJ giggled and faked wipe a tear from his eyes.

“Okay okay, calm down Junnie. Go on Dongmin” Jinjin was trying his best to be composed as he juggled the emotions he is receiving from this two. He is sure this is gonna bea long morning. 

“Yeah, and I kinda woke up on top of him this morning” 

“Whaaaat!!” MJ shrieked and Jinjin sat petrified. 

“Well it’s not what you think of. We did not have sex” Dongmin said instantly.

“Oh yeah, you didn’t. You just have a trail of hickeys on your neck Dongmin” MJ teased.

It was Dongmin’s turn to be surprised. He haven’t really looked at the mirror this morning. He rushed to the bathroom and saw the exact duplicate of what he saw in Mr. Handsome’s body this morning. On him was a trail of hickeys starting from the base of his ear down to his neck and shoulder stopping at the middle of his chest. _So much for making out._

He want back to the dining table red as a tomato. 

“You were saying?” MJ teased again. 

“We honestly did not have sex hyung. These are just hickeys. We just made out.” Dongmin defended. 

MJ’s laughter echoed through the small room. Dongmin and Jinwoo stared at him.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. That was just quite wild for making out. So you made out with a stranger. No harm done, why are you so down?” MJ asked. 

Dongmin have momentarily forgot about this and now that he remembers he feels his heart breaking into pieces again. 

“Well, he has a boyfriend hyung. When I went out of his room I saw their pictures in the corridor. They were smiling in all the photos. There were tons hyung. Tons. Some they were younger.I am the worst. I made out with someone committed. I made him cheat. I am no different from my ex. I am worse than him” Dongmin started crying again. 

“Just how hurt would his partner be when he sees the amount of hickeys I left on his boyfriend? My heart broke just by seeing my ex made out with someone. How painful would it be if he sees the marks I’ve left on his boyfriend?” Dongmin is exasperated. 

Jinwoo and MJ understood what Dongmin was going thru. Jinwoo instantly hugged Dongmin in hopes of making him feel better. MJ no longer teased Dongmin he just stroke his hair and whispered words telling him that it is going to be alright. 

After a couple of minutes, Jinwoo was the first to break the hug. 

“I understand how bad you feel, Dongmin but what’s done is done. For one, you did not know he already has a partner. The fault was not yours alone ok? Let us just make sure this won’t happen again. Ok?” Jinjin said with resolution. 

“Yeah, Jinnie’s right. It is not like you will meet him again anyway. But please Dongmin if you need to get drunk, get drunk with us not with a complete stranger. Ok? “ MJ added. 

Dongmin just nodded. His hyungs are right. It is not like he will meet him again. He will just be a faint memory. A remembrance of a night of carelessness. He hoped that as the hickeys fade the pain in his heart fades with it. 


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 months since Dongmin’s unfortunate event. True enough he haven’t crossed paths with Mr. Handsome. He was indeed only a _one night stand, if you can call it that._

Slowly, things were getting better for Dongmin. He had accepted their break up and is getting better at moving on. He spends his weekends at Bright Cafe helping his hyungs. He enjoys his time with them and even learned how to bake.

Being occupied is a good thing for him, it helped him not focus on his heartbreak. He is always busy at work on weekdays then busy at the cafe on weekends. It is only during bed time that he is left with his thoughts. Don’t get him wrong, he is better now. He no longer cries every night but he just can’t help but think at night.

Tonight as he lie in bed, his thoughts lingered to his ex.

 _I wonder how he is now. Are they happy? Is he happier with him?_ Dongnim sighed.

 _I shouldn’t be thinking about him._ He got his phone from the night stand and started to browse thru some photos he took from the bakery earlier.

As he scrolled thru, he came upon the picture of Mr. Handsome. He had debated with himself whether he should delete this or not. In the end, he did not delete the photo reasoning that it was a bitter reminder of his carelessness. _That is exactly the reason why he cannot delete this photo not because he misses the guy, definitely not because of that._

He spent a little bit more time studying the face of the guy. He is really handsome. He had sharp features that makes him more look like a cat. A very cute cat.

Dongmin sighed loudly. He stopped himself from thinking anymore deeper. Instead, he put his phone down and drifted to sleep.

The following morning, the whole company is busy. Dongmin works at Moon Group of Companies. Their company operates on different fields but is mostly known for their hotels. They would be opening their 10th hotel 6 months from now that is why everyone seems to be busy.

The expansion had entailed hiring of more manpower. Just a week ago, human resource asked him how many he needs in Marketing Department. He just asked for one though. His staff are competent and they are also hardworking that is why he never had trouble managing them. Plus his bestfriend, Jinwoo, leads the Publishing team that is why they always work together harmoniously. If he ever is short of manpower the publishing team helps him.

“Morning, Dongmin-ah” Jinwoo greeted him cheerfully.

“Good morning to you too hyung!” He smiled as he responded.

“Ready to meet your new babies?”

“Babies? I’m supposed to have one only”

“Well, from what I’ve heard Marketing Team will be having two neophytes”

“Really though? I better call HR to confirm. See you later hyung!”

“Alright! See you at lunch!”

With that they parted ways and went to their offices. True enough, on Dongmin’s table are 2 employee folders. So he will be really having two new colleagues.

He still wanted to confirm so he called the HR.

“Hi! Yes, Goodmorning Ms. Kim. I was just wondering why I seem to be having 2 new colleagues? I’m just afraid there might be some confusion” asked Dongmin.

“Oh about that, the other one would just be temporary. He will be with you just for 6 months. He would be transferred to a different department after. You probably wouldn’t feel his presence. He is supposed to work twice a week only. ” Ms. K answered.

“Oh ok. Thank you” Dongmin was confused as to why that is the case but he has no time to think about it since there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Dongmin responded as he put the phone down.

“Thank you! Good Morning Sir!” He was greeted by a very tall handsome young man.

“He-hello! I am Yoon Sanha, your new staff. I pro-promise to do my best” the stranger said bowing happily.

_Oh so he is one of my new staff. He is early. I like him. He reminds me of MJ hyung. I just hope he is not as loud._

“Oh hello Sanha. Welcome to the family” Dongmin smiled as he stood up and shook the hand of Sanha.

“You can just call me Dongmin-hyung, I don’t mind” Dongmin smiles as he eyed Sanha.

 _Adorable_. Despite being tall, he has baby like features from big eyes, puffy cheeks, pouty lips and fair skin. Plus he stutters like a child.

“B-But..”

“No buts, ok?”

“Hmnn.. ok if you say so Dongmin hyung” Sanha beamed.

The rest of the morning was spent having Sanha introduced to the other members of the team. Everyone was happy to have the giant baby who seems to be very adorable. It was nearing lunch time when Dongmin and Sanha went back to his office.

“There, now you know almost all of them. They are very nice people and we treat each other as family. I expect you to do the same. Alright?” Dongmin said with a smile to which Sanha only nodded in response.

“There is just one thing I don’t like Sanha that I hope you would bear in mind. I give high value to punctuality. Be on time all the time. Everything starts with that.” Dongmin said sternly.

“Yes, I understand” Sanha was quite surprised when Dongmin’s suddenly showed his authoritative demeanor. _He is quite scary,_ Sanha thought. Sanha is still quite surprised with Dongmin when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in” Dongmin replied.

The door opened and revealed an extremely handsome man in a black suit.

Dongmin’s mind went blank.

Everything seemed to have slowed or is it just his brain that ceased to function? He simply stared at the new comer.

He can’t believe his eyes _why is he here? Am I dreaming?_ A blush slowly creeped into his face as the newcomer stared as him as well.

He was jolted back to reality when Sanha shouted and ran to the stranger.

“Bin-hyung!!!”

_Oh. Sanha knows him._

“Sanha-ya! What are you doing here?”

“Hyung! I am working here. I started today. How about you?”

“Really? Well just like you I will be working here. It is my first day today and well, I’m late” Moonbin responded while shaking his head and visibly getting ashamed.

Dongmin was momentarily forgotten. He watched as the two new employees give pleasantries to each other as if they have been friends for a long time. When Dongmin felt that he is already composed, he went to the two.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of the two. Sanha, bubbly baby that he is, was the first to react.

“Oh Dongmin hyung! This is Moonbin hyung!” He said to Dongmin gesturing to the other.

“Bin hyung, this is our boss, Dongmin hyung” Bin nodded, smiled and offered his hand.

Dongmin took his hand and held it firmly.

“It is nice to meet you, Moon bin” He said as he smiled. Silently hoping that his heart will calm down. As their fingers touch, Dongmin can’t help but feel flustered. He knows that if this continues his face will turn into a ripe tomato soon. He quickly withdrew his hands and turned to Sanha.

“Sanha-ya, since it’s almost lunch time you and Moonbin can go have your break. After lunch, give him a tour and introduce him to the people I introduced you earlier. Ok?”

“Ok hyung! Thank you!” Sanha beamed as he dragged Moonbin out of the office before the latter could even react.

Soon the two is out of his sight and Eunwoo was alone again. After what happened he now has a new dilemma. How is he supposed to deal with his new employee? That Moonbin in particular. He decided to call Jinwoo to his office and being the best bestfriend that he is; he is instantly in Eunwoo’s office.

“Okay, now tell me.” Jinwoo urged.

“He is here hyung and he is my new employee. He will be our new staff. How am I suppose to act around him? Does he know me? Did he follow me here? Do I remind him of what happened that night? Do I-“ Eunwoo rambled continuously until Jinwoo stopped him.

“Hey, hey calm down. First of all, I don’t think he came for you. Second, I also don’t think you should remind him of “that” night.”

“Then why is he here?”

“Com’on Eunwoo, he might be in need of a job that is why he is here. Don’t stress yourself too much about this. Act as you usually act. Act around him like how you would with Sanha. Treat them equally” Jinwoo said matter of factly.

“I don’t think I can manage that hyung.” Eunwoo answered covering his face with his hands.

“Well you don’t really have a choice. Unless you want to call HR and transfer him which would most likely cause you to answer more questions. I bet you wouldn’t want the company to know that you dont want him because you slept with him before?”

“Hyung! I did not sleep with him!” Eunwoo countered.

“Technically you did sleep with him Eunwoo-ya. Not naked though but would you really want us to go through the details with HR? I think its best you leave it this way first. Try your best to act normal around him”

“Is this really my only option hyung?” Eunwoo pleadingly asked.

“I am afraid, YES. Oh com’on I bet it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe you would end up having a new partner.” Jinwoo tried to lighten the mood and teased him.

“Hyunggggg.. I’ve already told you he is also in a relationship. Remember the photos on their wall?” Eunwoo whined.

“Oh right right.. I’m sorry I forgot. Well maybe he could be a new friend” Jinwoo tried to laugh.

“Please Eunwoo stop thinking for a while, how bout we order food from Bright Cafe. Myungjun would be delighted plus I think you need something sweet to lighten your mood up”

Before Eunwoo could reject the suggestion, Jinwoo was already on the phone with Myungjun filling him up with the details of their day and their request. Of course, MJ decided that because Eunwoo is sad he should eat sweets and promised to send a box of assorted sweet treats from his cafe even saying that they should pass by after office so Eunwoo can take home some freshly baked goodies.

After having their lunch, they went back to their usual offices and started working. Eunwoo immersed himself with paperworks so he won’t think about Bin. The most effective way to distract himself from thoughts is to be busy, extremely busy. He knows that the two newbies will not come around since they will be meeting the staff from other departments and knowing how gossipy some are, it would take hours for them to finish.

It is almost 6 pm when someone knocked at Eunwoo’s door, breaking his concentration.

“Come in” Eunwoo answered knowing that it would be Jinwoo based on how he knocked rythmically at the door.

“Hey! Still not done?” Jinwoo asked.

“Ye hyung. Just reading through the report again.” Eunwoo answered without peeling his eyes from the monitor.

“How many times do you need to read your reports Eunwoo? Better hurry, Junnie is waiting for us. We wouldn’t want to upset him. You know how sulky he gets” Jinwoo answered as he flopped down the chair infront of Eunwoo’s table.

“Yes hyung. Just one more and I’ll be done. Just play some games while waiting for me.” Eunwoo smiled.

Jinwoo did not argue anymore and just did what he was told. He wanted to ask how Eunwoo is but judging at how he looks so immersed, he changed his mind.

After 15 minutes more, Eunwoo finally finished and packed his things.

“Let’s go hyung! I’m hungry already” Eunwoo smiled as he zipped his bag.

“Alright! Let’s go! I wonder what Juniie cooked for dinner” Jinwoo wondered out loud as they made their way out of the office and into the elevator.

The elevator’s door was about to close when a hand tried to stop it. To their surprise they saw a sweaty Sanha.

“Hey what happened to you Sanha? I did not know that you are still here.” Jinwoo asked.

“I was fixing my desk and I was surprised when the lights turned off so I ran, hehe” Sanha tried to laugh despite being embarassed.

 _Sanha gets scared quite easily, so cute._ Eunwoo thought.

“Why are you alone anyway? Where is Bin?” Jinwoo asked Sanha while handing him a tissue.

“Oh, Bin-hyung had to leave me cause Rocky-hyung fetched him. Bin hyungie said they have to check the new studio” Sanha answered with a confused face.

“I’m not really sure if it was a studio or a house. Just something they have to lease” he continued.

Eunwoo and Jinwoo looked at each other and decided not to comment on that. Jinwoo decided to veer the conversation away from Rocky.

“Ah, it looks like you are really close with Bin.” Jinwoo smiled he thought he can get to know Bin through Sanha.

“Yep. I’ve been friends with them since college. I wanted to learn how to dance so I joined the dance club. Rocky hyung together with Bin hyung manages it. They are quite famous during college you know? You should see them dance. They are always so in sync, they look so good together.” Sanha smiled.

Sanha is talkative too. Eunwoo thought to himself.

“Look good together” Eunwoo mumbled, not realizing he said it out loud.

“Yes they look good together. They compliment each other well. Sometimes they behave the same way too. Maybe that’s what happens when you live together for a long time?” Sanha asked innocently.

Eunwoo went mum. He doesn’t know how to react as his memories came flooding back. Memories of the night he spent with Bin, and the collection of photos of Bin and another male on the hallway, who he now knows as Rocky.

“Maybe” Jinwoo answered curtly as they reached the exit of the building. He was about to bid Sanha goodbye but was interrupted when Eunwoo invited Sanha to join them to Bright Cafe.

Sanha agreed and with that they went to meet Myungjun. As Eunwoo expected, the two clicked and is now busy getting to know each other.

It was a great idea to bring Sanha since his MJ hyung was kept occupied. His Jinwoo hyung considerate that he is, left Eunwoo with his thoughts.

Through the snippets of conversation he heard from the two, he learned that Bin and Rocky has been childhood friends but Rocky is a year younger. They started living together before Bin graduated college and that they manage a dance school together.

A couple of more hours and they bid goodbye to each other and as they retreat to their homes, Eunwoo can’t explain why his heart feels heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope everyone is doing well! Please tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Moonbin.

Moonbin sits at the dinner table with Rocky while munching on his pizza.

“So what do you think about the place hyung?” Rocky asked.

“I like the place. I didn’t expect it to be that huge”

“Yeah, but we still have to renovate some parts of it. The floors and windows need polishing. The doors also creak” Rocky explained with a weird face.

“We have to fix that door. Imagine dancing when suddenly the door creaks. You might freak out and run” Moonbin teased.

“As if you wouldn’t freak out too?” Rocky countered.

“I run fast anyway. There shouldn’t be a problem” Moonbin boasted.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. So tell me, how’s your first day at work this morning?”

“Besides the fact that I am late. Well everything was superb! I cannot wait to go to work again.” Moonbin’s mood instantly brightened up.

“Wait? Are you serious? The last time you were detesting working there. Now, you seem to be over the moon. I’m not following”

“Well you see, life can really be good to you sometimes” Moonbin answered maintaining the mysteriousness in his story.

“Okay. So how is life good to you this morning? Can you please cut the chase hyung?” Rocky whined. He really can’t take it when Moonbin seems to be hiding something from him.

“Hahaha. Impatient aren’t we?! Well, I met two interesting people at work today. One you know quite well, the other you said just exist in my dreams”

“You got me more confused. Seriously? Is this a guessing game!?”

“Guessing game? Not a bad idea. What would I reward you with? How about the number of the other person?”

“As if I care who that person is” Rocky answered while bitting his pizza with too much force than needed.

“Ha! Well! You care a lot about that person hyukiiiiee!” Moonbin teased the awfully annoyed Rocky.

Moonbin enjoys teasing Rocky. His bestfriend really have great reactions on things that is why there are times that he deliberately tease him to see his childish side. However, he also knows that when his bestfriend gets too much teasing he will sulk fora long time and right now, Rocky is near his sulking point.

“Alright, alright. I’m just kidding. Work was fine. Since I was late for almost half the day, we spent the day going around the office meeting different people” Moonbin explained.

“That sounds normal. So who are the two interesting persons?”

“Ah right. I work with Sanha and Eunwoo. You know, Sanha, your crush during our college dance club and Eunwoo, the guy I slept with and went missing the following morning” Moonbin answered nonchalantly.

“Are you serious?!” Rocky almost shouted.

“Yeah.” Moonbin continued eating.

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“Com’on hyung. That can’t be just like that? Stop teasing me. How is Sanha? Did he ask for me? How does he look like? Did he grow taller again?”

Moonbin did not answer but simply continued eating as if waiting for something.

“Ehmm.. how is your mysterious guy? What’s his name again? Is he in the same department as you and Sanha?”

Having heard Rocky involve Eunwoo in the discussion, he smiled and answered his bestfriends questions.

“One at a time ok? Sanha. Well Sanha is still as cute as ever. Very tall. He is even taller than me now but still very innocent and clumsy. He almost tripped during lunch. He did ask for you. He asked how you are doing. He also mentioned that he would like for us three to hang out again.”

“And? What did you say? You should have invited him to come.”

“I told him that we should hang out sometime but I would have to check with you first. You know, with us having to transfer, he was okay with it and even volunteered a hand if we need one.”

“He hasn’t changed. Still very considerate to others. Let’s hang out when we’re done with the school. I kinda miss him you know”

“Of course I know. Don’t worry, once we are free I’ll invite him over or you could invite him. I have his number, just get it from my phone” Moonbin continued and pointed at his phone.

“Okay, I’ll send him a message later. That’s ok right? “

“Yes. You should definitely message him. You know to catch up and maybe date!” Moonbin teased.

“Yah! Isn’t that too fast?”

“Too fast? You’ve been crushing on him since college.”

Rocky decided not to respond and simply evaded the topic.

“Hmmn, you’re lucky hyung you have him at work. I know you don’t show it, but I know you, you are not really comfortable around people you don’t know. Add the fact that it is your company too.”

“It’s not my company hyuk. It’s my parents’’.”

“Yeah, but it will be yours too eventually. But let’s not talk about that yet. Tell me more about your dream guy.”

“Dream guy? Seriously?”

“Yeah, the guy I thought exists in your dreams only”

“Ha! I told you I’m not dreaming! Well, his name is Eunwoo and he is our boss. He seem to be nice. We didn’t get the chance to talk though since he trusted me to Sanha. Sanha just introduced us to each other then nothing more”

“Ahhh.. don’t be sad. He is your boss so you would have plenty of time to talk to him. Did he recognize you?”

“I don’t really know. Honestly, I don’t know if I should remind him of the incident. Should I tell him? Or should I just let it be?”

“Probably, its best if you don’t mention it upfront? Imagine, its just your second day and you talk to him about that? Maybe he has his reasons why he left so suddenly.”

“This is seriously giving me a headache! I knowI told you that I want to see him again. But I did not think it would be this complicated.”

“Chill hyung. Take things slowly. Don’t pressure yourself” Rocky answered while munching on his pizza.

“How can I do this? Since I saw him this morning, I keep thinking about him. I wonder if he is okay. Is he still hurting? Did they make up? What do you think hyuk?”

“I just told you to take things slowly. You’re thinking too much.” Rocky said while smiling widely.

“And why are you smiling? Are you making fun of me right now!?”

“Oh no no. I just remembered the morning after he left you alone. You were bombarding me with questions that time too just like what you are doing now”

“Why? Is that wrong? I’m just wondering why he left and if he is ok since he left in a haste”

“And why would you want to know anyway?” Rocky asked.

“Well. Ahm.. I’m just curious.” Moonbin answered while picking out the olives from his pizza. He feels like not eating them tonight.

“Curious?”

“Yes curious. I’m just curious”

“Hahaha.. okay. Just Curious. Repeat until true hyung” Rocky teased, to his dismay Moonbin no longer replied and was simply spacing out.

_He is so whipped_. Rocky thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eunwoo. 

It’s 45 minutes before 8 and Eunwoo is already in his office sitting quietly. He is usually early to clock in but this day he made sure to allot a little more time to develop a plan. A plan on how to deal with Moon Bin. He was at peace yesterday since the latter did not report for work but today it is inevitable that they meet. _Would Moonbin insist they talk about them? Would he tell people about what happened between them? Would he tell them about Eunwoo being dumped?_

Eunwoo hates being the center of attention and he is sure that if Moonbin decides to spill what happened between them, he would be the gossip in every department.

He did not notice the passing of time and soon it was time to start working. Unfortunately, he still has no clear plans on how fo deal or avoid Bin. While spacing out again, he was brought into reality when Jinjin came to his office telling him that the management is rushing the publication of their magazine; possibly to gather more public attention before the opening of the new hotel. He had to dissiminate the information to his team and so he asked Sanha to have team come to his office at 8:05.

At exactly, 8:05 their quick huddle began. Eunwoo simply explained the expectations and their target dates to which everyone acknowledged. After the 10-minute meeting, everybody was asked to go back to their respective places except Sanha.

“Sanha-ya where is your partner?” Eunwoo asked with irritation.

“He texted me earlier this morning saying that Rocky hyung dropped him too early at work. He said he would just have coffee and see me in the office.”

“If he was dropped off early, then where is he? Did you not tell him that I hate tardy people?”

“Yes hyung I did. I wonder what happened to him. I’ll give him a call hyung.” Sanha replied while fishing his phone from his pocket.

“No need. Just tell him to go to my office the moment he arrives.” Eunwoo said with a tone that implies it is the end of the conversation. Sanha nodded in response and quickly exited the office.

Just after Sanha closed the door a sweaty Moon Bin is already at Eunwoo’s office, which irritated Eunwoo even more.

Eunwoo, irritated that he is, did not give Moonbin a chance to talk.

“Mr. Moon, may I be clear with you? I hate tardy people. Be at the office by 8 am. I don’t care if this is just a part time for you but I expect you to give your all while you are here. Are we clear with that?” Eunwoo asked a little louder than necessary”

“Yes sir. I’m really sorry, I promise it won’t happen again.” Moonbin apologized, looking like a scolded puppy.

“I don’t need your promises Mr. Moon. I need actions.” Eunwoo answered and turned his attention to his computer screen effectively putting an end to any conversation.

Moonbin did not respond anymore but went closer to Eunwoo’s desk and placed the little box he has been holding.

By the corner of his eyes, Eunwoo saw the box and Moonbin bowing courteously before heading to the door. Once he heard the door close, Eunwoo took a glance at the box that Bin left.

It was a small pastry box from Bright Cafe and to his surprise it contains his favorite pastries and on it was a note:

_ To Eunwoo-hyung,  _

_ I know you probably hate me right now, and I’m really sorry but I hope you don’t hate the food. Please eat them well. _

_ -Bin _

Still irritated, Eunwoo placed the small pastry box at his side and started working again. Since he was focused with work, he did not notice that it was already lunch time. However,due to the pile of work in front of him he decided not to take his lunch on the cafeteria. Instead, he decided to eat some of the pastry that Bin brought for lunch.

Eunwoo was so absorbed with work that he did not realize that it was time to go home until Jinjin dropped by his office.

“Eunwoo-ya, ready?” Jinjin asked as he slumped on the chair.

“Not yet hyung. I think I have to stay for a couple of hours more. I just need to finish this, sorry. Just tell MJ hyung I promise to drop by on Friday” Eunwoo answered with a small smile.

“Okay! Just don’t stay too late. Alright?” Jinwoo said as he stood up. He was about to leave when he noticed the pastry box from Bright Cafe.

“Oh, did Junnie send you the pastry already?”

Eunwoo did not answer but just gave a confused look to Jinjin.

“This morning he told me that he baked your favorite pastries and it looks so beautiful that he can’t wait to give them to you. He even told me the pastries were as beautiful as you. I was supposed to drop by the cafe but he told me that I might be late if I do since he just took them out of the oven.”

“Ah..”

“I didn’t know he already sent you some”

“It was actually from Bin.” Eunwoo replied.

“Oh.. okay. I guess I’ll see you tom. Don’t stay too late” Jinwoo winked as he exited the office.

Eunwoo relieved that his bestfriend did not tease him more, let out a deep huff. He was about to get back to work when he received a message from Jinwoo.

_ Jinjin hyung _

_ Bumped into Sanha at the elevator. He said Bin was late because he waited for pastries... didnt tell him though that the pastries were for you. Just thought u should know.  😅 _

After reading the message, Eunwoo felt uneasy. He has been thinking that he might have been a little harsh on Bin this morning. His staff have been late but never had he almost shouted at them. Bin was the first one he have scolded like that. Then now, he learnt that he was late because of the pastries — _if what Sanha says is true._

His conscience has been bugging him. He is not that type of person maybe the deadlines and pressure is getting the best of him. He decided that a little text to Bin won’t hurt.

_Moon Bin  
Hi, Moon Bin this is Eunwoo. I would just like to say thank you for the food and I apologize if I was a bit too much earlier._

_I guess that’s enough. He is still my colleague, any negative feeling is not good_. To his amazement, his phone beeped. 

_ Moonbin _

_ Hello Eunwoo-hyung! I hope you enjoyed your snacks. Don’t worry abt wht happned this mrning.  _

_ Moonbin _

_ Are u still n the ofce?  _

_ Eunwoo _

_ Yes. Will finish some paperworks. Why? _

_ Moonbin  _

_ Okay.  _

_He seem to be a good person._ Eunwoo was relieved that Moonbin doesn’t seem to hold grudges continued with his work.

It was nearing 7 pm when he heard a knock at his door. He was hesitating whether to open the door or just ignore it. It was not that late but he had heard scary stories in the office. He decided that for his sanity he would just ignore it. However, there was another knock and before Eunwoo could panic Moonbin poked his head from the door.

Eunwoo let out his breath he did not realize he’s been holding.

“Hi. May I come in?” Moonbin asked timidly.

“Yah, sure come in. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you knock.” Eunwoo answered.

_God he is so cute._ Eunwoo thought to himself.

“What brings you here Moonbin?”

“Just call me Bin please. Ah..uhm, I figured out that you probably haven’t had dinner yet. So.. I brought you some take out from the Chinese restaurant nearby.” Moonbin raised the bags he’s been holding and handed it to Eunwoo.

“You can just call me Eunwoo too. You really didn’t have to do this Bin” Eunwoo answered while accepting the bags.

When Eunwoo noticed that there was more than 2 take out bags and he asked Moonbin why.

“Well, I don’t know what you like so I bought rice, dumplings, noodles, chicken and beef.”

“Seriously? This is too much for me Bin. Come on, let’s share.”

Moonbin happily obliged as this is what he has hoping for. There was silence as the two laid all the food on the table. They sat opposite each other and Eunwoo decided to break the silence.

“So Bin.. how’s your work so far?” Eunwoo asked as he munched on the dumpling.

“It’s okay. People are nice. The office is really spacious and the food at the cafeteria is not that bad.”

“Glad that you don’t hate your work just yet. If u don’t mind me asking, why did you choose to work here though? From what Sanha has told us, you were already successful with your school”

“It is actually complicated. It is my parents’ decision that I work here. I recently reconnected with them and seeing me work here was one of their wishes. So here I am!” Moonbin replied with extravagant hand gestures.

“Ah I see. You’re a very filial son, aren’t you?”

“Quite the opposite I guess. How bout you, why did you choose to work here?”

“I was an intern here way back college and was eventually absorbed by the company. I like working here too. Everyone is nice like you said”

Moonbin just nodded and continued munching on his food. There was silence between the two until Bin spoke.

“Eunwoo...” Bin called.

“Hmm?”

“You do remember me right?” Moonbin asked.

Eunwoo knows that he pertains to the night they shared before. He was trying his best to avoid this question since he really did not know how to handle the situation. He was debating whether to pretend to have amnesia all of a sudden or admit that he recalls everything perfectly. Meanwhile, Moonbin was just patiently waiting for his answer.

_ Whatever, let’s just get over it. I’ll tell him that I know that he has a partner and that he almost cheated on him with me and that I hope it never happens again and would ask him to forget about it and not to tell anyone. Hopefully, he agrees. _

“Yes, I do.” Eunwoo replied after his internal monologue.

“Then, can I ask you a question?” 

_Here it goes._ Eunwoo thought but he still maintained his cool and answered, “Yah, sure” 

“Well.. how are you?” Bin asked looking intently at Eunwoo.

“Me? What do you mean?” Eunwoo was puzzled at the question thrown to him. This is not what he was expecting. He was actually expecting the worse from Bin.

“I mean how are you? Are you still hurting? Is he still hurting you? I know I’m not in the right place to ask these questions but I just can’t help but worry about you.”

Eunwoo simply stared at Bin. _Why is he worried about me? Is he that kind to worry for a stranger?_

“I’m ok now. I’ve been moving on. Can we just talk about other things?”

“Yes of course. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Bin answered and continued to talk about the food.

Eunwoo was relieved that Bin did not ask him anymore. Their conversation drifted to a lot of things from food to their hobbies and to music. He realized that Bin was an easy person to talk to. It was as if they have known each other for a long time.

Soon they have emptied all the food and it was time for Bin to leave.

“Are you still not going home?” Bin asked after putting the last trash on the paper bag.

“I still have to finish something. You go ahead Bin. Thank you for the dinner” 

“Okay. I would love to drive you home but I don’t have a car with me. I could walk you to the bus stop though. You sure you don’t want to go yet?” Bin asked sincerely.

“Yes I’m sure. Now please go. You are disturbing me.” Eunwoo joked.

“Ya! I’m hurt.” Moonbin replied even clutching his heart as if to show how hurt he is.

“You know I’m just joking right?”

“Fine. I’ll go but only if you promise to text me when you get home so I’m sure you are safe. Alright?”

“Okay. Okay. Whatever you say... Uhmnn.. Wait Bin...”

“Hmnn? You changed your mind?” Moonbin asked with a smirk.

“No.. but I just wanted to know why you were late today.” Eunwoo asked.

_Jinjin hyung, couldn’t be right._ Eunwoo thought.

“This is gonna be embarassing” Moonbin answered. Took a deep breath and continued..

“Okay, since I was late the last time. Rocky decided that I should be dropped to work early. Since he has to be at school at 8. He dropped me here extremely early today. I wanted to pass time so I went to the cafe nearby. I was people watching when I heard the baker saying that he baked Eunwoo’s favorite. He was talking to Jinjinie. I figured out that you must be the Eunwoo he was talking about. Then he said that Jinjinie would be late if he waits for the pastry. When I glanced at my wristwatch it only says 7:40. I thought I had plenty of time to spare so I decided to wait for it. I waited for a while. Then, Sanha sent me a message telling me that the meeting is about to start. I was shocked cause as far as I know I have plenty of time to spare but when I looked at the clock on my phone it is almost 8 but my wristwatch says 7:40. So yeah, my amazing wristwatch stopped and I did not notice it. I grabbed the pastries and dashed here but I was still late. I arrived just when the door closed.”

After Bin’s lengthy speech, he bid goodbye to Eunwoo visibly ashamed. _How cute_.

Bin has left for quite some time but Eunwoo is still smiling thinking about how the day passed. Just this morning he was worried about how to deal with Bin, then he was irritated with him, and just now he was laughing with him.

Eunwoo isn’t the type to open up easily to people but Bin makes him feel at ease.

Maybe he shouldn’t be worried at having Bin in the office. With how he spent his time with Bin tonight, he knew that the latter would not do anything to harm him, or cause any issue about him. He wouldn’t use what happened between them as a leverage towards work nor would he cause any harm. All he has shown was genuine care towards him.

It was foolish of Eunwoo to judge Bin. He decided that he would make it up to him one of these days, _a dinner probably_.

With a lighter heart, Eunwoo proceeded to finishing his task. 


End file.
